


In the cold November rain

by rosesbloom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Natasha likes rain, Soft! Nat, Winter, capwidow - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbloom/pseuds/rosesbloom
Summary: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" Steve looked at her like she'd grown another head, but all she could do was smile innocently and nod.Steve sighed and the car came to a stopping halt.He shook his head at her and smile gently, "You know I can't say no to you, Romanoff. Let's go... feel the rain"





	In the cold November rain

Raindrops quietly tapped the safe house's windows, a gentle reminder that winter was nearing, Steve allowed himself a small smile- even if winter still brought back old memories from when he got stuck in the ice, the past couple of years he had grown into actually liking this weather.

Having a family beside him now brought back the unforgettable thrill of Christmas and New Years, gifts and food and laughs, for five years now he had been spending it with the Avengers, and as dysfunctional and weird they were together- they were a family nonetheless, and Steve was always very fond of the concept of family.

"Does it ever scare you?" the sweet voice of Natasha Romanoff snapped him back to reality, he turned his head to look back at her and smiled faintly, her flaming red hair was curled at it's ends, it reached her shoulders now- she had told him that's her preferred length and he had nodded in agreement, her green eyes wide waiting for her response, he could see clear worry and concern, but not without the ghost of her signature smirk tugging at her lips.

He loved having her with him- not just on missions. Everywhere.

They had grown closer in the past couple of years, and contrary to what she'd said a few years back, they had become friends. Close friends. Partners.

She would quietly knock on his door at 3AM when she couldn't sleep and he'd let her curl up next to him, hugging her closer than necessary, because little did she know that she also made him feel safe. Far away from whatever was happening from the world, far away from their teammates and their missions. He always slept best when she was next to him- but he'd never tell her that.

"What does?" he asked, looking at her as she came to stand next to him, starring at the rain that became a little more violent as the storm grew, he could swear her green eyes changed colors depending on the weather, and god, she looked beautiful.

"Winter. Storms" she allowed herself a quick glance in his direction to see his reaction. She knew this was a sensitive subject for him, but they'd talked about it before- one night when they were drinking hot chocolate on his couch at night, she dared to ask him, and he told her. He told her everything without a damn second of hesitation- and she did the same.

He took a deep breath and looked out at the raging trees that were swinging left and right, and the raindrops that weren't so gentle when hitting their window. "I used to. The first couple of years back, I used to stay holed up in my apartment every time it snowed. But I don't now" a genuine smile played at his lips, surrounded by the beard he's been growing lately. 

"Now I actually kind of like it" he paused and looked at her, "the thrill of winter" 

She chuckled, "The holidays?"

"I'm becoming quite fond of those. It's different when you have someone to spend it with" he said.

"I hear you there" Natasha got quiet for a second, the elaborated, "In the red room I dreaded holidays. Hated them" she shook her head slightly.

"They were the worst part of the year. Because on top of killing people, they were forcing us to do it in the holidays- the hap-happiest season of all" 

"I understood that reference" he smiled softly and she joined him.

"But now it's not so bad, huh? Being surrounded by people- people who love you. You know the first real Christmas I had was with Clint and his family" she smiled fondly at the memory, "Laura had made cupcakes and me and the kids decorated them, they called me 'Auntie Nat' for the first time and I swear I just- I promised then to do good. For them." 

Steve smiled at her. "You're a good person, Nat" she scoffed, "I'm serious. Your past doesn't define you. You're a good person" 

"Thank you, Steve" he could swear hey could see tears threatening to spill, but he ignored it- knowing Nat she'd probably have to kill him so he went tell anyone that the Black Widow cries.

"You're a good person too" 

He smiled at her. "What'd'you say we make a fancy ass dinner-" 

"Languege!" she playfully accused, smiling at him.

"-to celebrate the success of this mission" he wrapped an arm across her shoulder and led her to the small kitchen where they cooked dinner every night.

***********************************************************

"I did not!" Natasha laughed. A full, genuine laugh that never failed to make Steve's stomach flutter- Even though he had heard this laugh a million times, seeing her here, eating and sharing lighthearted stories with him had grown to be his favorite thing in the world- he loved seeing Natasha happy.

"You did too! That guy almost peed himself" Steve laughed, pointing an accusing finger with the fork he was eating his pasta with.

"Well, he probably had it coming" she smiled, an eyebrow raised challenging him to say otherwise.

They sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence, eating and being in each other's presence.

A phone ringing broke their peaceful silence and Natasha got up to answer it, she frowned as the screen said 'No Caller ID' and carefully picked up.

"Hello?" she said her eyebrows furrowed slightly as Steve watched her intently.

"Romanoff, It's Fury. A huge thunderstorm is coming your way so I need you and Cap to come back today and not on Friday. Wouldn't wanna risk you both dying or getting frozen for another seventy years or something" she could hear the sly smile on his lips and she rolled her eyes playfully.

She covered the phone with her hand. "It's Fury. He wants us home right away because a thunderstorm is coming" she explained to Steve who nodded and went back to his food.

"Alright. Don't worry too much, Nick, wouldn't want the others thinking we're your favorite" she smiled and she was sure he was rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

"Bye bye, Romanoff" She turned off the phone and turned to Steve.

"Get up, Cap. We're going home" 

***********************************************************

"I like rain" her voice was barely above a whisper as she looked out into the moving street, a content smile on her lips.

"Yeah?" 

"Mhmm" she mumbled, "Represents new beginnings or whatever" she smiled.

"You believe in that kinda stuff?" he looked at her, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Not really. It's just-" she took a deep breath, never taking her eyes from the wet sights in front of her, "It's hopeful".

"That it is".

Suddenly she raised her head from where it was resting on the passenger door, "stop the car!" 

"What! What! did something happen?!" Steve was looking at her and behind them to check if anyone's following them.

"No! I just wanna feel it" she replied innocently.

"Feel it? Feel what?" Steve asked, his eyebrows still furrowed and his forehead creased.

"The rain!" 

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" Steve looked at her like she'd grown another head, but all she could do was smile innocently and nod.

Steve sighed and the car came to a stopping halt.

He shook his head at her and smile gently, "You know I can't say no to you, Romanoff. Let's go... feel the rain" 

She jumped out of it like a child on Christmas day, before he knew it she was opening his door and dragging him to the empty street in the middle of nowhere.

"Nat, what are you-" 

"Feel it. Feel the rain" she was starting to get soaked and as was he, but she was smiling more brightly than he'd ever seen her smile and there was no way he could say no to that smile.

So he looked up at the sky and let the raindrops hit his face, "Is this me feeling it?" he asked, eyes shut tightly to prevent the water from going inside.

She laughed and grabbed his hands and twirled around in the rain, he laughed and continued to dance with her for no reason other then the fact that he wanted to see her smile, and to be completely honest, dancing in the rain with the most beautiful girl in the world wasn't so bad.

She looked up at him, her eyes glistering under her long eyelashes, and smiled at him- this man who she'd grown to be more than fond of, the person she went to when she felt at her lowest, her go-to person when she wants to watch a movie and eat junk food or to train harder than she had in weeks, the person she couldn't stay away from for longer than a couple of days at a time. And she realized something. 

This here. Him and her. Together alone. Doing absolutely nothing, was her favorite thing in the world.

So before she would lose her guts, she grabbed the back of his hand and crashed her lips into his and she felt him kiss her back more passionately, more hungrily, and for a moment, soaking wet in the rain, car parked in the street in the middle of nowhere, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on this fic it'd be greatly appreciated! Have a good week!


End file.
